One Step Further From My Future
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: Bankotsu has stolen something from a hit man group. Now, two years later, they're trying to kill him and using anything in their power. BANSAN TWO NEW CHAPTERS UP ! 3 & 4
1. It's All My Fault

Chapter 1

It's All My Fault

Bang!

"Over here, boss! I think I got him!"

Glistening blood poured out onto the back alley street. A rather tall and dark looking man walked through the shadows of the night's air. A broad smirk laid upon his face, with the joyfulness of a job well done, but that soon faded as he saw the face of the murdered man.

"You idiot! This is not him!"

"But boss he said his name was-"

"Who cares what he said!"

"He looks like him, boss."

"No he doesn't! Are you blind?!"

The man rubbed his forehead, the stress was killing him these days.

"I want him found, search every home if you have to and kill anyone who gets in your way. But I want you to bring him to me alive…or dead."

* * *

"One more and you'll be a goner!"

"No way! I'm not loosing just like that."

The drink that was tightly gripped in his hand rose up and he quickly chugged the remaining half of the alcohol.

"There, that's twenty. Now give me my money."

"Fine." The unfortunate man held out the $100 and the other man quickly scooped it and counted quickly.

"I'm surprised you're even able to do math with or without the drinks."

The man rolled his eyes and shoved the money into his wallet.

"Bankotsu, do you really have to do this to yourself?" A concerned young woman's voice asked.

The man, Bankotsu, looked over behind the bar and saw his beautiful girlfriend, Sango, looking at him with worried brown eyes as she poured another beer for the loosing man.

"Sango, you know as well as I do, that I can take that much."

"I know, but you've got to slow down."

"OK, I'll start going on the "alcohol patch."

The bar rose with laughter and Sango rolled her eyes and continued with her work.

"C'mon baby, you know I'm just kidding." Bankotsu pleaded. Sango came over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes, I know. I'm only telling you this 'cause I love you."

"OK I'll stop for a bit and I love you too."

Bankotsu lightly pulled Sango towards him and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. Just as they began to really make out, a man burst through the bar door.

"Oo-aniki! There you are!"

Bankotsu glanced back at the door to see his older brother, Jakotsu, standing in the door way, panting like dog.

"Bankotsu-turn-on-the-news!" Jakotsu cried out, breathlessly. Bankotsu blinked, grabbed the remote and switched on the small black and white television above the bar.

Ironically, the channel was all ready the news.

_"…And this just in- the body of a young man at the age of 20 was found in a back alley, downtown. All the police are saying that he was shot once in the head and luckily, we were able to get the man's name, Miroku Arai-"_

The bar fell silent and a couple a beers dropped to the ground and smashed into many pieces. Bankotsu's eyes widened.

Miroku was a regular at the bar, but not really to drink, just to hang out. But Miroku was also Bankotsu's best friend, Bankotsu told him everything.

_No…It can't be. _Bankotsu thought. _Was it them?_

**FLASHBACK**

_Bankotsu's face suddenly grew serious and Miroku burst out laughing. _

_"You expect me to believe that?!" He cried out, still laughing. _

_"I'm not kidding, Miroku. These people are out to kill me." Miroku's laugh died out as he saw the serious look on Bankotsu's face. _

_"I need you to do me a favor…I need you to pose as me if anyone asks who you are…I can't be caught Miroku, not just for my life, but for something else…"_

_Miroku nodded, but terror then filled his eyes. _

_"But what happens if they catch me, like when I'm you. I'll be dead in a matter of seconds!"_

_"Don't worry, man. I've got your back."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Bankotsu rested his forehead on the tips of his fingers.

_How could this happen? I can't believe this… I told him I had his back… and now…_

The silence continued until random people began to whisper things.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"He was a good guy."

"Such a same."

"Right to the head, a quick and painless death."

"This is all my fault…" Bankotsu whispered to himself, but Sango heard it clearly.

"What do you mean, Bankotsu?"

His eyes snapped open and he gazed at Sango, but quickly looked away. Not wanted her to see the guilty look in his eyes.

Jakotsu placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You OK, Bankotsu?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine."

Bankotsu stood and quickly exited the bar, ignoring the following stares of the people as he left.

Sango wanted to go after him, to make sure he was OK, but then she thought he'd need some time alone. She'd meet him at home later.

* * *

The crisp wind slid past and on Bankotsu's face as he walked down the lonesome street. The streetlights glowed brighter than usual, but that was probably because he was starting to get nausea, from all the beer.

All Bankotsu could think right now was; it's all my fault. He, once again, thought back to the time when he had told Miroku about them… Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. He was basically telling Miroku to go out and get killed for him!

_How could I be so stupid!? _

Bankotsu kicked a large rock that was in front of him and it flew off the sidewalk, almost smashing into a car that was driving by in the process, but Bankotsu didn't seem to care.

His small house that he and Sango shared, stood in front of him and he pushed the door open and then slammed it with great force.

After taking off his coat, pacing around the kitchen for ten minutes, having a couple glasses of water, and getting into bed, Bankotsu finally rested his eyes and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Sango drove her car into the driveway and almost feel asleep right there. Dragging herself from the vehicle, Sango made her way into the house and crawled into bed, after getting her pajama's on, beside Bankotsu.

Of course, he was already in a deep slumber and snoring softly. She lightly rubbed his shoulder, making him flinched slightly. Sango smiled, but it didn't stay for long when she thought what he had been thinking the whole way home.

Slowly, Sango too, fell fast asleep.

* * *

YAY! I've been so waiting to put up this story! YES! Miroku's dead! WOO! Warning about this story that guy at the beginning- actually nevermind you'll find out lol PLEASE R&R!! 


	2. A New Job

Chapter 2

A New Job

"But Renkotsu I want to kill the next person!"

"Will you shut up! I don't even know why you are in this! You can't do anything!"

"…Yes I can!"

"Fine, show me. Kill that bird."

"But that's a cute bird!"

"Just kill the damn bird, Kagome!"

"O-OK…"

Kagome slowly snuck towards the small sparrow that was perched on the dumpster. She gulped as she pointed her gun towards it head. The sparrow looked at her with curious and cute eyes. Kagome put her gun down.

"What the hell, Kagome?! You can't even kill a bird! See, I told you, you couldn't do anything."

Renkotsu plopped onto a cardboard box and placed his chin in his hand.

Why'd I get stuck with these pathetic losers?

Kagome sniffed lightly and crept towards the bird again, with her hand held out.

As soon as the bird saw her hand, it bolted off into the sky.

"C'mon, Renkotsu, when are we going to get going?" Kouga, another hit man, asked, impatiently.

Renkotsu shot him a angry glare.

"Wait, I'm trying to think here."

"You're always thinking."

"And you aren't, that's why I'm with you. You're the muscle and I'm the brain and Kagome's the…well, Kagome's the nothing."

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears.

Kouga began to walk over to comfort her, but Renkotsu looked up.

"Oh no, no comforting and getting all kissing when I'm around!" He ordered, but Kouga moved another inch forward.

"Nuh uh!"

Another inch.

"No!"

Another inch.

"Uh uh."

Another inch and finally he was by Kagome's side and kissing her along her neck. Renkotsu slapped his forehead.

Once again, another long day.

He was just about to go stop Kouga from his make out session, when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Renkotsu said into the phone.

As the man on the other line told Renkotsu, a evil sneer spread across his face.

"Right, boss. We'll get her."

After he hung up the phone, Renkotsu turned to Kouga and Kagome.

"We've got a new job to do." Renkotsu's words were cold and evil.

* * *

Sango moved her hand over the bed and felt no Bankotsu at her side. She opened one eye and saw that he wasn't even in the room. She sat up, lazily, and stretched out her limbs. That's when she noticed the small note that was laid on the bed. Sango picked up it up and scanned over it quickly.

Sango,

I'm going for a walk to think about some things. I'll try to be back before the funeral, but if I'm not, leave without me.

Bankotsu

Sango sighed. Why did he have to do this today?

She took a quick glance at her clock and saw the numbers; 10:00a.m. That would leave her two and a half hours to get ready, and hopefully Bankotsu would be back in time.

* * *

As she just finished curling her hair and putting it up into a tight bun, Sango smoothed down her strappy black dress. She walked into the kitchen as she put in her large hoop earrings. Looking out the window, Sango saw nothing except maybe a leaf in blowing in the wind.

_Seems like he's not coming after all. _

Sango sighed as she grabbed her keys and headed off to her car.

* * *

As Sango drove out of her driveway, Renkotsu was crouching behind a bush waiting for her departure. Once she was out of sight, he arose from the greenery and gave the single for Kouga and Kagome to exit as well.

As they crept towards the door, Sango and Bankotsu's elderly neighbor was just coming outside to take down her garden decorations when she saw the gang trying to break into the house. Kouga glanced over and saw the woman's frightened face. Just as see began to sneak back into her home, Kouga brought out his gun and shot her in the chest, which gave her an immediate death.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Renkotsu asked, irritated, as he twiddled with the lock again.

"Either that or we get caught by the police."

"The police probably would've heard that shot from here." Just as he said that, the lock broke free. Renkotsu smirked as he opened the door to reveal the house. They stepped in and Kagome stared with a blank expression.

"How could Santa get in if there's no chimney?" She asked, Renkotsu and Kouga stared at her and then each other. Renkotsu was about to speak, but stopped. There was no point after…that point…

As Kagome searched the house for a chimney, Renkotsu and Kouga searched for a hiding spot, where they could wait until Sango returned.

"How about the cellar?" Kouga suggested as they looked down the creepy way leading to the cellar.

Renkotsu shook his head. "No. It's be too risky going up these stairs, she'd hear us for sure."

The two men continued to search until they found a spot in an overly large closet, a supply closet.

"Perfect." Renkotsu stated as he walked in to check out the space. Kouga blinked and sighed.

"We have to stay in this all night?" He whined and Renkotsu flinched slightly, he hated it when people whined.

"Yes. And it's only until she's in bed."

Kouga sighed again and nodded.

They all stuffed themselves in there, waiting for the time.

* * *

Personally, Sango didn't like the idea of going to someone's funeral. Really, what's the point of seeing someone being buried below the ground, though it also is about saying goodbye. She sighed as she once again left her car, tired as usual.

She had stayed at the funeral from 12:30 'till 4:00, comforting Miroku's loved ones and, of course, waiting for Bankotsu to come, but he never showed. Then, she went to the bar for a couple drinks and drove home, technically she didn't drink and drive. One, she wasn't drinking in the car and two, she wasn't drunk, so it wasn't drinking and driving.

When her hand gripped the doorknob, Sango felt it was looser than usual, but ignored it, since she was so tired. She also noticed that Bankotsu hadn't come home.

Where could he be?

She laid her keys on the kitchen counter and rummaged through the pantry to find a bottle a water. Finally giving up looking through the mess, Sango made her way upstairs to the bedroom.

The automatic, dimly lit lamp welcomed her into the room as she walked in. Sango quickly changed into her pajama's, black cotton shorts and a tiny, white tank top, before plopping down of the bed and resting back her head.

The day had been so tiring for her that she nearly feel asleep as she begun to slide off the bottom of the bed. Quickly, she rose and then crawled under the covers, where she'd be able to get some real sleep.

Twenty minutes dragged by as Sango restlessly tossed around in her bead, trying to go to sleep, but trying at 6:30 at night, was hard for anyone, even if they had a long day. She remained still for a couple minutes and that's when she heard quiet whispers enter the room.

_Bankotsu? _

Sango bolted up, but just as she did a hand quickly covered her mouth and the other tightly gripped her arm as she was flung off the bed and forced to stand. She whipped her body around to break free, but the grasp tightened on her arm, almost cutting the circulation off. Even so, she still continued to wiggle, until another man stepped out in front of her.

"No use struggling, princess. You're not going anywhere." He explained, his voice cold and sinister.

The hand moved away from Sango's mouth and she gasped for breath.

"What do you want with me?!" She spat, glaring at the man in the darkness of the room.

"What's the point of telling you, you're just going to be killed later."

Sango's eyes widened and the man continued talking.

"Unless, of course, your boyfriend gives my boss what he wants."

"What? What do you mean?" Sango blinked in confusion. What was going on?

"Kagome!" The man ordered. "Bring me the needle." A young woman, about Sango's age, came from the shadow's of the room.

"Can I do it, Renkotsu? Please?" She begged and the man, Renkotsu, shot her glare.

"No. You might accidentally kill her, or purposely, who knows. But we need her alive now." Kagome looked to the ground and handed Renkotsu the needle. Sango forced herself back as far she could.

"Kouga, hold her still!" Renkotsu spat. The man, that held Sango, yanked her down onto the bed and held her shoulders down. Sango now had the chance and she attempted to kick Kouga, but her brought his knees down on her legs. She let out a gasp of pain as his knees slammed, hard, into her shins.

She wasn't able to move any part of her body, besides her head, but that wouldn't do much good. As Renkotsu got closer and closer with the needle pointed, sweat began to form on Sango's forehead. He stood above her now and slowly stuck the needle behind her collar bone. Whatever was in that needle made Sango black out in a matter of seconds, her struggles ceasing.

Kouga picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and the group proceeded down the stairs and to the car that was hidden behind a large oak tree.

They all got into their seats and Kouga threw Sango into the back beside Kagome. As the drove down the lonely rode, Kagome was ordered to bind Sango's wrist's and ankles with rope, but that took at least twenty minutes to complete. When she was finally done and Renkotsu was calm, the three of them were silent, until Kouga looked back to find Kagome constantly poking Sango in the shoulder.

"Kagome, please don't poke the drugged victim." Kouga sighed and Kagome stopped, but continued once again when Kouga looked away.

* * *

o no! poor sango :( lol kagomes a retard :P but please R&R! 


	3. The Truth Behind The Mask

Chapter 3

The Truth Behind The Mask

He inhaled the cigarette chemicals and blew them out into a smoky haze. Bankotsu had quit smoking two years ago, at the age of eighteen, but after all this stress he just needed to calm down, without the use of alcohol. It wouldn't be good for him to walk down downtown drunk. 

As he took another puff, his body relaxed and his muscles loosened. Bankotsu closed his eyes and the evening air cooled his face. He now felt bad about just leaving Sango like that, hopefully she wouldn't be too mad, but if she were in his position she'd do the same. Well, that's what Bankotsu thought.

Glancing at his watch, he noticed the time read; 9:00 p.m. It was getting late, too late now.

Shit. Now she's really going to be pissed. Well, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.

Bankotsu smirked at the thought as he walked down the sidewalk. He made himself sound like a married man. One day they would because Bankotsu was planning to get a engagement ring for Sango. Oh, what a day that would be. To see her beautiful smile on her rosy face, the kiss that she would put on his lips as he placed the ring on her finger, and how happy they'd be together, married.

The same slide went over and over again in Bankotsu's head, like a movie, when he finally realized that he had reached his front door. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow that the unlocked door as he opened it. This was strange. Sango, out of all people, always keeps the door locked at night, especially in this part of the city.

Bankotsu quietly walked into the house, knowing that Sango was probably sleeping. At least he wouldn't get in trouble until morning. He grabbed the T.V. remote and flicked it on, turning down the volume almost until it couldn't be heard.

The light of screen brought out the dark living room and Bankotsu noticed something on the coffee table, where he had rested his feet.

A tape.

Bankotsu blinked with curiosity, when he picked of the tape and examined it. On the side was his name in capital letters, written in very poor penmanship. Shrugging, Bankotsu placed the tape into the VCR and pressed play.

Static lit up the screen at first, but then a clear picture came into view. Bankotsu's eyes grew wider at the picture on the screen.

Her arms and legs tightly bound to opposite sides of a dirty, moth eaten bed. A filthy piece of cloth for a gag wrapped around her mouth and a black blindfold covering her beautiful eyes. Sango laid unconscious and Bankotsu noticed many purple bruises all over her arms and one on her cheek.

Bankotsu just couldn't stopped staring, he was in total shock, but then a voice came onto the film.

"So, Bankotsu hiding out for two years, smart, but of course, you never think. Didn't you think we could use something against you? I also found out about your friend there, pretty bold of him to actually go along with your plan. But a stupid one at that."

Bankotsu's shocked eyes quickly turned into anger.

Renkotsu.

Of course, Bankotsu was right when Renkotsu came in front of the camera and walked over beside Sango.

"Now, bring us what we want. I know you know what it is. And we won't kill her. If you don't believe me, here."

Renkotsu pulled a small knife free from his pocket and ran it along Sango's arm, in a thin line. With every inch, he brought the knife deeper, Sango suddenly awoke and screamed through the gag.

Bankotsu winced and reached for the remote, but Renkotsu said one final thing.

"You have three hours."

Off.

Within five seconds, Bankotsu was already out the door, with car keys clenched in his hand. The metal punctured his skin, until he felt skin breaking and quickly, Bankotsu shoved the key into the ignition once he was placed in his seat.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" He continued to shout out, with hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"How could I be so stupid!?"

As Bankotsu went on shouting at himself, the road had dragged on until the rather short building was in view.

* * *

A figure, shadowed in the dark room, sat at his desk, looking at a small black and white T.V screen, a camera screen.

"He's here." The man muttered to himself.

"Why do this anyways?" A young woman asked from the corner of the office. The man sent a glare towards her.

"Why do you think? You knew what he did!" He burst out, getting irritated. The woman rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards the screen.

Bankotsu was just walking in the door and the man behind the desk smirked.  
"It's just a matter of time." He whispered to himself. The woman quickly glanced at him and began her way out the door.

"Where are you going, Kagura?"

She stopped and looked back with a poker faced smile on her face.

"To make sure Renkotsu is doing good with the girl." Kagura quickly lied and before the man could question her, she bolted out the door.

Her quick strides echoed throughout the damp halls, then another echo of shoes joined in, but they were pounding at a faster pace. She crept behind a corner and peeked out from behind.

Bankotsu was just coming to her hiding spot, when Kagura brought out her gun and pinned it to his head. He halted to a stop and got a glance for his attacker.

"Kagura. The boss's daughter."

"Step daughter." She snapped and Bankotsu smirked.

"Look, I don't have time for your little games, Kagura. I need to get to Sango." He quickly explained with a sarcastic tone in his first sentence.

She scowled at him, but continued talking.

"I know that. I'm here to help you and I-"

"Well, this gun does put a damper on our relationship."

Narrowing her eyes from being rudely interrupted, Kagura went on.

"And I'm going to help you. Renkotsu is planning to kill you on the spot and then take what he wants. After that, he'll kill Sango, but more might come before, but I dare not think of what goes through that sick, twisted mind of his."

Bankotsu looked to the ground and clenched his fists.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagura tossing the gun into his hands.

"Take this. You'll need it."

Bankotsu nodded a thank you and bolted off down the hall again, while stuffing the gun into his pocket.

* * *

Kagura sighed and slowly walked back to the office, but what she didn't know was that a certain man was spying on her from around the corner.

Kouga smirked and rushed back to the boss.

* * *

Renkotsu tapped his gun impatiently on his knee as he sat on the ground, Sango beside him, still bound and blindfolded, but now her mouth was free to speak. The boredom wave washed over Renkotsu as he began to click the safety on and off the gun, then turning it off he put the gun to his nose and went crossed eyed, and then he began to chew on the safety flicker.

Sango sighed also, but her whole body was still shaking at what was going to happen to Bankotsu. What could she do?

Once Renkotsu fiddled with his gun again, Sango begun to actually talk to him.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" Renkotsu asked, absentmindedly, but still half way in the conversation.

"Kill people."

"I enjoy it, simple as that."

Sango bit her lip.

"What did Bankotsu ever do to you guys? He's a good guy."

Renkotsu burst out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sango muttered and he sighed after his little laughing spell.

"Good? Huh. Yeah right!"

"You knew him?" Sango's voice slightly high with surprise.

"Yup. I worked with him."

"Worked where?" She asked, praying that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Here. He was a hit man."

Sango froze.

No, he couldn't of been! Not Bankotsu, he's not like that. It's not possible.

Renkotsu glanced over at her and noticed her silence. 

"It's true," he began, "Three years ago he joined this organization, but quit a year after, after he did his first killing. Wimp."

* * *

"You think you can do it, Bankotsu?" Renkotsu asked, calmly and Bankotsu nodded.

"It's my job, I'm getting paid. Of course I'll do it!"

Renkotsu chuckled. "Good luck out there, man."

Bankotsu nodded and walked off into the street, gun clenched in his right hand. The cold chill of the cold nipped at his face and he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

His first assignment. He'd just get it done quickly and then hopefully he wouldn't have to do it again anytime soon.

The small house was just around the corner. Bankotsu smirked as he reached the door. He took a step back and then broke the door down with one quick kick. A muffled shriek from upstairs was heard, then footsteps pounding down the stairs and the clicking sound of a gun.

Bankotsu took the safety off and fired at the first person that came down. The man collapsed to the ground, his arms and legs twisted from the fall on the stairs. He casually walked into the home and admired at how neat and tidy everything was. As he began to walk up the stairs, he heard a small whimper and directed his attention towards the hall where a woman was huddled up, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Please, please don't hurt-" Her pitiful cried were cut off as Bankotsu shot the gun once more, blood splattering onto the walls. Her body slumped over.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. What was her problem? Then another cry was heard, but higher pitched. Blinking, Bankotsu peeked behind the door that the woman was lying in front of.

There was a child, a young girl, only about four years of age. Her eyes large with terror as she stared at him, still crying.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. No, he didn't he just killed parents to a young child! This could've been the right place and even if it wasn't…he killed parents…

"Mommy!" The little girl cried out as she rushed up behind her mother's body. "Mommy wake up! Wake up! Why are you sleeping Mommy? There's a man here, why won't you wake up! Mommy!"

Bankotsu's breath was growing thinner and he took a step back.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Then he just took off down the stairs and out the door. The chilling air caught him again as he ran down the street, blind eyed. He didn't know where he was running off to, but he didn't care at this point.

Just as Bankotsu actually had tears in his eyes, he halted to a stop and looked at the gun, still tightly gripped in his hands.

There is a saying that, it's the gun that kills, not the person, but Bankotsu knew different. It was him that killed those people. It was him that pulled the trigger. And it was going to be him who's going to pull it again.

Bankotsu fell to his knees and brought his gun, his Satan, up beside his head. Without thinking, his finger immediately went to the safety and flicked it off and then to the trigger. The trigger slowly was drawn back, until Bankotsu heard a gun fire and his gun was shot right out of his hands.

"Bankotsu! What the hell are you doing!?" Renkotsu shouted as he ran up to him, stuffing his gun into his pocket.

Bankotsu looked up at Renkotsu, face pale and he shivered slightly.

"You never told me that they had a kid." He managed to spit out. Renkotsu raised an eyebrow.

"This is why you were trying to kill yourself?"

"I killed two innocent people and left their kid there, without parents! She was begging me and I still stood proud and shot her, straight through the heart!"

"It's the job, get used to it!" Renkotsu ordered before he walked off into the dark of the night.

Bankotsu staggered to his feet and followed behind him.

* * *

"…After that Bankotsu quit and then stole at least four million from the boss and got some of our killings on tape to report to the police, but I guess he never reported it."

Sango knew it. She knew that he wasn't bad, that he cared for others. But still him actually killing those two people and- FOUR MILLION!?

Her mind snapped back to that thought and she tried to figure out why he never spent it. What's the point of keeping all that money there are murderers out to get you?

Renkotsu lightly nudged Sango with his foot.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Sango turned her body away from him.

"I have nothing to say." She mumbled, quietly, but just loud enough for Renkotsu to make it out.

"Hey, I'm the one that saved your boyfriend from killing himself, but now I'm going to actually kill him…hmmm…"

Renkotsu turned back to look at Sango, but found feet plowing into his face. The floor connected hard with his back and Renkotsu forced himself to sit up.

"You little bitch. I'll be happy once your gone." He threatened as he wiped the thin line of blood, leaking from the corner of his mouth, away.

A small beeping on his cell phone, indicated Renkotsu that Bankotsu was near the room. A smirk replaced the angry frown on his face.

"C'mon, bitch, let's go meet Bankotsu." An evil tone in his voice. Renkotsu quickly untied Sango's legs and replaced the gag back onto her mouth, of course, this was all through countless attempts of struggling.

Finally, Renkotsu brought, rather dragged, Sango out of the cramped room by her arms. Bankotsu had just arrived as Renkotsu closed the door.

Sweat dribbled down his forehead from the constant running and Bankotsu panted breathlessly. His anger was completely brought out on his face, with that his voice was raised higher.

"Give her back to me, Renkotsu!" Bankotsu spat, gaining his breathless voice.

"Not until I see the money."

Bankotsu dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up check, with a four and six zeros on it.

Sango knew what was coming next, finally she broke free from Renkotsu's grip and pulled off the rope tied around her wrists, that was tied loosely, then pulling off the gag.

"Bankotsu! No!"

Her cries were out sounded by a the shot of a gun. She stopped and heard the sound of a body collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Ohh ! Who was it ? Bankotsu ? Renkotsu ?

Find out in the next chapter; "CRASH"

... Haha, sorry that was lame :P

Please R&R !


	4. Crash

Crash

Tears flew out as Sango yanked the blindfold away from her eyes. Her eyes caught the first sight of thick crimson blood trail leading to- Before Sango could see who's blood it was, she was grabbed the arm and pulled out of the room.

"No! Let me go! Bankotsu!" She shrieked.

"Yeah?" The man said that dragged her along.

Sango blinked and looked up. There was Bankotsu's face, once again breathless and a small sprinkle of blood was on his cheek.

"Bankotsu! You're alive? But what about Renkotsu? Is he-"

"No, he's not dead, but he won't be up in a while either. So, we have to get out of here as fast as we can."

Taking a deep breath, Sango got her into pace with Bankotsu and they rushed out of the building.

The car came into view, Bankotsu sighed with relief. As they got closer, Bankotsu heard gun fire.

"Sango! Get down!" Bankotsu ordered. But she didn't really have a choice because Bankotsu had already yanked her to the ground beside him. Bankotsu looked back to see Renkotsu, holding up a gun and blood pouring out onto the street from the wound on his leg that was poorly bandaged with a sweater.

Bankotsu glanced up and saw the car only a few feet away. He scampered to his feet and pulled Sango to hers. They sped on the vehicle, praying that Renkotsu wouldn't shoot again.

Just as Bankotsu and Sango entered the car and shut their doors, a bullet smashed through the glass and jabbed into Bankotsu's shoulder. He hand flung to his arm as he let out a cry of pain, blood flowing like a stream over his unfortunate hand.

"Bankotsu! Switch seats, you can't drive like this!" Sango cried out.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bankotsu protested, but that was no use.

Sango caught a glimpse of Renkotsu running towards their car like a madman.

"No! This is no time for arguing! Now, SWITCH THE DAMN SEATS!!" Bankotsu's face went blank as he immediately did what he was told and shifted over to the passengers, while Sango crawled over him to get to the driver's.

Renkotsu was just inches away when Sango slammed her foot down on the gas petal, giving Bankotsu a jolt of surprise and sending his body smacking against the seat.

"There's some bandages in the glove compartment." Sango told Bankotsu, without taking her eyes off the dark road, only the car lights for vision. He nodded quickly and shoved his able hand throughout the small space, feeling around for the bandages.

Once he had his hand on it, Bankotsu spun the cloth around his wound and tighten it to try and stop the bleeding. Sango gripped the wheel tighter as she saw lights closing in from behind, another car.

"Damn!" Sango shouted out and Bankotsu, looking behind and noticing Renkotsu's vehicle, felt anger rise up inside him.

"Sango, pull over! When can't run from him forever." Sango reluctantly slowed down the car and pulled it to the side of the road. Renkotsu's car, who was still in full speed, rammed into the back of their car. The air bags flew out and their faces slammed into the cushions.

"That bastard." Bankotsu muttered as he broke free from the air filled bag. The vehicle was pushed into the middle of the road and Renkotsu's off to the side. A car door slammed and footsteps were running to their way.

Bankotsu quickly jumped out of the car.

"Stay in here. This will get dirty." Bankotsu ordered and before Sango could argue he had already slammed the door and was already going to meet Renkotsu.

A gun shot fire, but no body collapsed to the ground.

"C'mon Renkotsu, let's see if you can fight without a weapon!" Sango heard Bankotsu say. She couldn't just sit here and let this go on. Making her choice, Sango pulled on the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again, but nothing.

Damn. This car locks from the outside.

Struggling to find a lock to open it, she was unsuccessful, but then she began to pound the glass with her fist, only giving herself a fat purple bruise. Sango sighed and sat back into her seat, thinking of how she was going to get out of this cramped car. Out of 

the corner of her eye, Sango noticed something poking out in the back through the review mirror.

Curiosity overwhelmed her and reached back for the object, but needed to grip it with two hands, as she tried to lift it. She slung the box over to the front and placed it on the passenger's seat. Opening it, Sango found it was Bankotsu's toolbox. Hope gleamed through her eyes as she found a large hammer buried at the bottom, the metal weighed it down, but she was able to lift it with one hand.

Sango bought back the tool to her shoulder and then shot it out towards the window. The glass smashed out onto the paved highway road. Sango smiled with victory, but that faded away when her eyes caught the sight of, yet another, pair of lights speeding down the highway.

Turning her stiff neck, Sango saw the tall lights headed directly her way at lightning speed.

* * *

His fist smashed into his cheek and he fell to the ground.

"Who knew you were so weak, Renkotsu." Bankotsu almost felt like laughing at how pathetic he looked, beaten face and laying on the grass, like a limp toy.

A loud honk of a horn caught Bankotsu's attention and he turned back towards the road. A huge semi was heading down the highway and in the direction of his car. And Sango was in there!

A horrible realization came across Bankotsu. He came to senses and ran towards the road.

"No! Stop!" He yelled out, but it was use. The semi came head on with the car, metal crippling and something broke through the windshield and flopped onto the street. His vehicle slipped off to the side and rolled on the grass on the other side of the highway. The truck diver, had lost control of his semi and swerved along the rode, which caused the overly moving metal to fall onto it's side, metal scraping against the pavement.

Bankotsu couldn't how fast it was happening. Now, Sango was gone.

No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening!

Bankotsu just couldn't stop staring at the mess on the road, until Renkotsu's voice distracted him. 

"That bitch deserved to end like that!" He said as he stood up ready for more. Bankotsu clenched his fists and turned to face Renkotsu, fury filling his face.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Bankotsu rushed towards Renkotsu ready to punch him right in the brain, hoping it was hard to enough to kill the fucking life out of him. Renkotsu pulled out a long string of metal and swung it over Bankotsu's neck as he came close to him.

The chain tightened fiercely against Bankotsu's unready neck, getting his body pulled back. Bankotsu fought hard to break from the hold, but as he struggled the more he lost his breath.

"Now, you can join your girlfriend." Just as Renkotsu pulled tighter on the chain, his eyes widened and his grip loosened. A small splatter of blood painted Bankotsu's face. He took a gasp for air as the chain allowed him to breathe. As Renkotsu fell to his knees, then to the ground, a woman, breathing harshly and holding a hammer, stood behind him.

"Sango?!" Bankotsu gasped, but he was cut off as Sango jumped into his arms, knocking him the ground.

"Bankotsu!" Sango cried out as she began to kiss his face. "Thank God! Your still alive!" She said between kisses. Bankotsu still laid there in a state of shock.

"But weren't you in the car?" Bankotsu finally asked and Sango stopped kissing him.

"I jumped out of the window before the semi hit." She explained as she gently rubbed the indent that the chain had left on Bankotsu's neck. Bankotsu smiled and held Sango close to him.

* * *

I know, I know, short chapter, but the interesting stuff is coming up next ... but this was interesting too, but short ... Hmm 

Please R&R !


End file.
